ditaliafandomcom-20200215-history
King Lincoln May IV
'''''King Lincoln May IV '' King Lincoln is a legendary Damarican leader who, according to medieval history, fought in the Sardinian war against Trolluf and led many people to safety land; now called The Kingdom of D'Italia. King Lincoln trained men and young boys in the way of Architecture and war fighting. Together they all built the Kingdom of D'Italia. Early Life King Linciln May IV was born a peasant in 1531, son of peasant Julia May. They lived in the lands of Sardinia. Lincoln's father disappeared before his birth. Lincolns spent the first many years of his life cleaning horses and horse barns for the rich. Upon his 29th birthday, Lincoln joined the Sardinian and Trolluf War for territory. War of Sardinia and Trolluf In 1560, Sardinia was attacked by The Trolluf Kingdom for territory. Sardinian warriors fought hard for their land. Knowing they were loosing, PV2 Lincoln May IV, gathered the peasants from his home and led them on a two day trip where they found the ruins of an unknown kingdom. Lincoln refused to return to the war until his people were safe. He returned to his home land and gathered more people and brought them to the ruins as well. Soon the land of Sardinia was empty. After the war, the land of Sardinia was stripped of their clothing, household items, and farmland. Lincoln and the men of Sardinia returned home and rebuilt it. After the war, some peasants returned home while other's stayed in the ruins. D'Italia In 1562, following the War of Sardinia and Trolluf, the soldiers of the war built the Kingdom of D'Italia and named their leader, Lincoln May IV, king of their newly found kingdom. Second War of Sardinia and Trolluf King Lincoln May IV gather the boy's and men of his kingdom and trained them as soldiers. In 1565, they battled the Kingdom of Trolluf, for the return of their belonging's, as well as a surrender from their King, King Alvin Hardwick. The Kingdom of D'Italia won the war and regained their belongings. They also took with them some of the belongings of Trolluf. King Lincoln beheaded King Alvin Hardwick. Marriage to Princess Alice of France On 12 June 1568, King Lincoln May IV took on wife, Princess Alice of France, to produce an heir. After two months of marriage, Queen Alice became pregnant. On 19 March 1569, Queen Alice gave birth to a daughter, Princess Abigail. On 23 June 1570, Queen Alice gave birth to a second daughter, Princess Catherine. Execution of Queen Alice On 8 December, the queen was pregnant again, and she was aware of the consequences if she failed to give birth to a son. On 15 July, 1571, the Queen gave birth to third daughter, Queen Jane. No more than five hours after the birth of her third daughter, Queen Alice was taken to Tower Green and burned at the stake. Marriage to Queen Edwina Two days after the death of his wife, King Lincoln became engaged to Edwina, who had been on of the Queen's ladies in waiting. They married ten days later, on 27 July 1571. Queen Edwina II gave birth to her first son, King Lincoln May V, on 29 May 1572. She gave birth to Prince David, Duke of Arlington, on April 11, 1573. On the 23rd of November, 1575, Queen Edwina II gave birth to Queen Emily Harrington of Europe. On 13 January 1577, Queen Alice fell ill and died shorty after on 28 February 1577. Marriage to Joan The day after Alice's death, King Lincoln became engaged to his last wife, Princess Joan of Scots. The two were married nine days later. On 29 March 1578, Queen Joan gave birth to a daughter, Princess Margaret. Death In late November 1587, King Lincoln was found dead in his boudoir. The cause of his death is unknown.